The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic developing device and an image forming apparatus including the developing device.
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes an image carrier and a developing device. The developing device is known to include a developing portion and a developer replenishment portion, wherein the developing portion develops an electrostatic latent image on the image carrier, and the developer replenishment portion replenishes developer to the developing portion.
The developing portion develops the electrostatic latent image on the image carrier by supplying the developer from a developing tank to the image carrier. The developer replenishment portion starts to operate when the amount of developer in the developing tank is reduced.
In some cases, the developing device further includes an intermediate lateral conveyance portion when a developer outlet of the developer replenishment portion and a developer inlet of the developing portion are located at different positions in the horizontal direction. The intermediate lateral conveyance portion conveys the developer sent out from the outlet of the developer replenishment portion, toward the inlet of the developing portion along a lateral conveyance path that extends in the lateral direction.
With the operation of the developer replenishment portion and the intermediate lateral conveyance portion, the developer is replenished from the developer replenishment portion to the developing portion via the intermediate lateral conveyance portion.